eanhlfandomcom-20200214-history
EA Canada
EA Canada is a video game developer located in Burnaby, British Columbia. The development studio opened in January 1983 and is EA's largest and Oldest studio. EA Canada alone employs more than 2000 people and houses the world's largest video game test operation. Premises The campus consists of a motion-capture studio, twenty-two rooms for composing, fourteen video editing suites, three production studios, a wing for audio compositions, and a quality assurance department. There are also facilities such as fitness rooms, two theatres, a cafeteria called EAt, coffee bars and a video games room. The building is situated next to the Discovery Park. History EA Canada is a major studio of the American gaming software giant Electronic Arts or EA, which has several other non-American studios around the globe. EA, based in Redwood City, California, had acquired EA Canada in 1991 for $11 million when this Canadian software firm was then known as Distinctive Software. At the time of the business acquisition, Distinctive Software was noted for developing a number of racing and sporting games published under the Accolade brand. Since becoming EA Canada, it developed many EA Games, EA Sports and EA Sports BIG games. EA Black Box was founded when EA acquired Black Box Games in 2002, as a part of EA Canada. It became an independent EA studio in 2005. In March 2003, the firm decided that they lacked space for their current projects so the top four floors of an office tower in downtown Vancouver were used for expansion. Since its founding, EA Black Box has been home to the Need for Speed franchise, among others. On 19 December 2008, EA announced they would be closing EA Black Box's Vancouver studio and moving the studio to its nearby Burnaby studio as part of a worldwide consolidation plan. Officials stressed that Black Box would remain open, and said they expected the move to be completed in June 2009. Games developed Below, a list of games EA Canada and EA Black Box have developed. Items with an asterisk (*) indicate that they are known to be currently working on that project. EA Games Games developed for publishing by EA Games/EA (EA dropped the "EA Games" brand and now uses only "EA" instead): EA Sports Games developed for publishing by EA Sports: *''3 on 3 NHL Arcade'' *''2006 FIFA World Cup'' *''FIFA 06'' *''FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup'' *''FIFA Manager 06'' *''FIFA 07'' *''FIFA 08'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA 10'' *''FIFA 11'' *''Fight Night: Round 4'' *''Facebreaker'' *''Grand Slam Tennis'' *''Celebrity Sports Showdown'' *''Cricket 07'' *''Cricket 09'' *''Knockout Kings'' *''Madden NFL 2007 (Wii)'' *''MVP 06 NCAA Baseball'' *''NBA Live 2003'' *''NBA Live 2004'' *''NBA Live 2005'' *''NBA Live 06'' *''NBA Live 07'' *''NBA Live 08'' *''NBA Live 09'' *''NCAA March Madness'' *''NHL 06'' *''NHL 07'' *''NHL 08'' *''NHL 09'' *''NHL 10'' *''NHL 11'' *''Rugby 06'' *''Rugby 08'' *''Total Club Manager 2005'' *''UEFA Euro 2004'' *''UEFA Euro 2008'' EA Sports BIG Games developed for publishing by EA Sports BIG: *''Def Jam Vendetta'' *''FaceBreaker'' *''FIFA Street'' *''FIFA Street 2'' *''FIFA Street 3'' *''NBA Street'' *''NBA Street Vol. 2'' *''NBA Street V3'' *''NBA Street Showdown'' *''NBA Street Homecourt'' *''NFL Street'' *''NFL Street 3'' *''NFL Tour'' *''SSX'' *''SSX Tricky'' *''SSX 3'' *''SSX On Tour'' *''SSX Blur'' *''SSX: Deadly Descents'' References External links *EA Canada and EA Black Box Category:Electronic Arts Category:Video game companies of Canada Category:Companies based in Vancouver Category:Video game developers Category:Companies established in 1983 bg:EA Canada ca:EA Canada et:EA Canada es:EA Canada fr:EA Canada hr:EA Canada it:EA Canada ms:EA Kanada nl:EA Canada pt:EA Canada ru:EA Canada fi:EA Canada sv:EA Canada tr:EA Canada uk:EA Canada